The King and Her Queen
by Angel-o-Darkness
Summary: Jack looked into Elizabeth's amused eyes as they glinted in the sun and decided maybe it wasn't so bad being her queen, after all he did look good in a dress.


**The King and her Queen**

**AN: Hello all! This is a companion to Just Keep Tellin' Yourself that Darlin'. What can i say? I just can't leave these two alone. Sparrabeth is one of my many cracky addictions, but alot cheaper. I say to expect more stories in the 'Just Keep Tellin' Yourself that Darlin' universe as I quite enjoy it. Every review gets a bottle of rum!(the virtual kind as i'm too poor for real rum)**

Jack stood at the wheel of the pearl, enjoying the cool breeze and ocean spray against his face. His back was ramrod straight, his chin was high and proud, and his hat sat firmly in place atop his dreadlocks and braids. He stood lost in thought as he steered his ship towards Tortuga. He was broken out of thought by the small solid mass that slammed into the middle of his back.

Jack turned his head to see the mass had unruly dark brown hair and big dark eyes that were a reflection of his own eyes. Her teeth were pearly white behind her smiling ruby lips. She came up just past his waist and her darkened skin was a declaration of her love for the sun and being outdoors as much as his was. He grinned and ruffled her hair earning a giggle and felt her arms squeeze his waist a bit.

"Ria love, you should know better than to sneak up on a pirate, especially one as great as myself" Jack grinned his gold teeth sparkling in the light of the sun as he spoke.

"And why is that Jackie?" Ria's eyes sparkled with mischief, almost issuing a challenge for Jack to try anything. Of course Jack couldn't resist answering.

"Because love, Pirates are not honest people, and you may find yourself commandeered" Jack declared as he picked up the squealing 10 year old slinging her over his shoulder and spun around a few times with her.

"Savvy?" He asked, his tone questioning but leaving no room for disobedience. She was squealing and laughing and Jack started to spin around with her again before he was stopped by a stern voice.

"Jack put her down now" Elizabeth was faking a scowl as she had her hands on her hips and her foot was tapping. Jack grinned as his eyes roved over her body. Starting from her big black boots, to the tight black breeches that left nothing to the imagination, accompanied by a loose white shirt worn from years of abuse and if Jack turned his head a certain way he could see an ample amount of her lovely chest. His eyes finally made their way up to her sun kissed face and saw her warm eyes glaring at him jest. He loved her eyes the most. They always managed to steal his breath away. So captivating with the bits of red that seemed to appear within the warm honey colour making her seem so fierce, warm and so very full of passion. Her figure was lounging against the side of the ship and the sun hit her golden hair making it seem as if she had a permanent crown atop her head. She always seemed so regal, always looking on like a king over his kingdom.

Everything about her just seemed to scream pirate royalty.

"But Lizzie, why would I do such a thing?" Jack grinned before continuing "After all I commandeered the lass fair and square, and thus making her mine to do what I wish" His eyes sparkled in the same way as Ria's had just moments before.

"If you break her, I am NOT having another one Jack" Her eyes narrowed a bit and Jack read between the lines. You hurt our daughter and you're cut off. He swallowed a bit before he spoke.

"But Lizzie, it would be selfish of you not to, as a king you have to have an heir to carry on your legacy. So if this one breaks" He grinned wiggling his shoulder getting another giggle out of the girl. "You need to have a backup and of course if you're out of practice, it's my duty as your loyal subject to help you my King. Of course it will be long hard and vigorous work. But it is a sacrifice I am willing to make" Jack set down Ria and watched as she stumbled a bit, before he started moving closer to Elizabeth.

"For the good of the kingdom?" Elizabeth asked teasingly but her eyes were smoldering and suddenly Jack wanted to take her on the floor right there in front of everyone, to show them the amount of passion that her small body held, but refrained as he did not want to scar the poor lass who was a few feet away from them now.

"Aye love, the good of the kingdom" He said as he grabbed her by the hips pulling her flush against him, making his belt buckle dig into her lower stomach. She looked up at him as she bit her lip holding back a groan. Jack held back his own and resisted throwing her over his shoulder and taking her back to the captain's quarters. She laughed and the vibrations carried through both of their bodies.

"How noble of you " She teased.

"Captain love, savvy?" Jack corrected as he slung his arm around her shoulder turning back to the wheel, one hand on her, the other on the wheel.

"Oh pardon me CAPTAIN JACK SPARROW" Elizabeth shouted out to the crew who just looked at their king as if the poor woman had finally gone mad in her time spent with the captain. Ria laughed at her mother before she spoke.

"Jackie?" Ria questioned her eyes fluttered with false innocence as she rocked back and forth on her heels.

"Aye love?"

"Mum's the pirate king right?"

"That she is love" Jack's eyes narrowed suspiciously, not knowing where Ria was going with her questions.

"If she's the king does that make you the queen?" Her eyes were wide and questioning, and Jack was too stunned to answer. Jack just stood there staring blankly at the girl. Never in his years had he thought to even fathom something such as that. But then again it made logical sense. His Lizzie girl was the king and Ria had grown up with him being her father (as he indeed was, but just don't tell her husband that of course), and king's usually had queens. So if Elizabeth had taken role of king it was only natural for him to be queen.

Elizabeth burst into roaring laughter and Jack couldn't help but join in. He ruffled Ria's hair as he saw the wicked look that had appeared on her face. The girl would make a great pirate some day, that was for sure.

"Aye love, I guess it does" Elizabeth started to laugh even harder at his statement. He could only guess that she was picturing him in some fancy dress that she wore years ago as governors daughter. Jack and Ria shared a conspiring look before Jack faked offense at her laughter.

"Well my king, as your queen I grow bored and wish to dance. Of course as king you must keep your queen happy and thus we must dance savvy?" Jack stated, before barking at one of the crew members to take the wheel. He then swept Elizabeth into his arms, twirling her around the deck enjoying the sound of her laughter and the feel of her supple body in his arms.

Jack looked into Elizabeth's amused eyes as they glinted in the sun and decided maybe it wasn't so bad being her queen. He planted his lips upon hers and felt her smile and couldn't help but reciprocate it.

No he didn't mind at all, after all he did look good in a dress.

**AN: Remember loves, Review for Rum! **


End file.
